Secret Love
by CSIliveson
Summary: Abby has a secret, she's in love with Gibbs and doesn't want him to know. Ah; when her secret comes out will Gibbs feel the same way? Major Smut,humor,trauma/hurt. "Updating very soon : "
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Love- Rated M**

Abby worked late into the night, looking at her watch. The time was 2:30 in the morning.

"Damn I'm late again!" knowing she was suppose to been at a friends over 4 hours ago. Grabbed her Caf-Pow and gulping down the last bit, she turned around and there he stood.

Her _heart pounding_ in her chest as she jumped. "Gibbs what are you doing here?"

Gibbs "Abs why are you here so late?"

He leaned close and brushed a strand of hair off her face, her heart pounding harder. God he must know I'm flushing. Feeling she'd show her true feelings for Gibbs. She quickly turned around and pretended to play with something on her computer.

Gibbs "Abby I asked you a question, why are you working so late?" his voice soft, as he whispers. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck,

Why was he standing behind her?

Abby took a big breath "Oh a….I am a well you know, a working on a um." stuttering wasn't her specialty.

Muttering under her breath "Stop it Ab's! It's only Gibbs."

If he really knew how she felt.  
_**  
Rated M**_

**Wet Dreams **

Slowly turning around their lips almost met, Abby couldn't help the temptation to kiss Gibbs, she knew better. Looking at the man in front of her, he didn't have soft features. He was a rugged man, husky shoulders, unshaven face.  
Looking into his eyes she could tell Gibbs had so many secrets stored inside of him, if only she could unlock his inner self.

Abby hadn't realized she was holding her breath, letting out a big sigh Gibbs smiled. "Hey you okay?" his mouth inched closer.

God am I okay? Hell no! I want to reach my arms around your neck and bring you close to me. Feel your heart pounding next to mine.

Another sigh comes out of Abby's mouth, she looked down for fear of what he'd see in her eyes.

Gibbs always said the eyes tell it all, well if that were the case hers told way to much.

Gibbs touched her shoulder, taking a fallen strap from her overalls, pushed it back up. He lingered his hand on her. He knows, I know he knows. So she thought. Gibbs is playing with me, and he's good at it.

"Abby look at me?" reaching his firm hand under her chin, bringing her face to look at him.

She tried to keep her eyes looking down, he was so close, her mind felt light headed. "Why do you want me to look at you? I um have to…."

Gibbs slowly moved his arms around Abby, and brought her closer to him, she felt her body molding next to his. His firm chest beating next to hers. Slowly their lips met, at first soft kisses. As their passion grew, she'd held it in far to long on how she'd felt for Gibbs. Groping and kissing until neither could stand it. Before they knew it they were on the floor, as he started to undress her. Unbuckling her pants, next her blouse.

He softly cupped her breast, she longed for more. Quickly finishing undressing each other, they lay on the cement floor.

He couldn't help himself, Gibbs reached over and pulled himself on top of Abby longing for her. For all these years he'd held himself back.

"Am I going to fast?" He asked in a husky voice, she couldn't speak. Her body told him everything he wanted to hear. They both needed one another. Gibbs quickly pulled himself inside of Abby, leaning one hand on the ground to hold his weight off her body.

"Do you want me? Say it! Tell me how much you want me, tell me know!"

"I want you, come take me, I am yours." she groped him, as he put himself inside of her. Leaning down Gibbs kissed Abby as she returned his kiss.

Her body came alive, no man had done to her what he was doing right this moment.

"Oh God Gibbs don't stop! Please don't ever stop!"

_**"Abby wake up!"**_ Jumping up from her desk, Abby looked over, and there was Gibbs in front of her.

"Not again." she whispered

Yah or Nay?

****

_Please leave polite reviews this is my first NCIS Fan Fic_!_ thank you reading _**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Again**

Gibbs gave her a firm look. Abby couldn't look at him. Her head went in-between her legs. She felt sick. "Did he hear her? Does he know?" Before she could say a word, knowing all she wanted to say was "Go away Gibbs" he was next to her, "God no he cant be, say it isn't so." she whispered

Gibbs voice told it all "Abby is there something you want to tell me? Do we need to talk? Abby look at me are you feeling sick, if so why?"

He knows, no more hiding what she felt, slowly she moved her head and looked up "Um, no, not really." Trying to play it cool. How'd he get next to her?

Abby quickly jumped up and darted toward the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Abby it's not what you think." Gibbs was confused at her actions, all he wanted to ask her was about a case they had, and why the DNA wasn't in the file.

Crying she couldn't help herself "Go away, I don't want to talk. I can't face you, not now, not ever!" Abby knew Gibbs knew, she was determined to avoid him and this discussion at all cost.

"Abby, I need…"

"Go away, I'm not speaking to you"

He could hear her crying from behind the door, what'd he do? And why was she crying? Confused he asked one more time "Abbs come out, I wont bite you. It's me Gibbs. You can say anything to me. Trust me, Abbs."

Abby thought for a second. Why would he say such a thing? Was he teasing her? It only made her more determined to stay in the bathroom until he left.

"Go away…sniff….I'm not feeling so good."

"Ok Abbs, we'll talk later." Gibbs pretended to walk away, making a load noise knowing Abby would come out sooner or later, he backed off into the corner.

Seemed like a half hour passed, then slowly the bathroom door opened. Abby peered out, looking to see if Gibbs was outside. No sign of him, she lets out a deep sigh.

"Now can we talk" a deep voice speaks,

With out thinking Abby let out a yelp!

**Thanks for reading, ya or nay if you still want more**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not again**

Before she could say another word, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. It felt warm, comforting, almost erotic.

Abby silently muttered "why'd I come out, stupid me."

Gibbs voice echoed through Abby's thoughts "Abby sit." with one hand around her waist guiding her to a stool she sat down.

Not looking up, her heart raced. "He knows, how can I ever look at Gibbs ever again?"

"Abby look at me!" He firmly spoke.

Without thinking Abby did as he commanded. Looking at him, she couldn't take her eye's off his handsome face. She'd never notice how his face had aged, nor his lips. How they formed that look. They often would curve when he was stressed. Mesmerized by his looks she had to force herself to speak.

"Gibbs I um…I'm sorry, I um" ….…a tear flowed down her cheek, with one swift move Gibbs was by her side. Reaching his hand, he softly wiped the tear away. His finger lingered on her face, brushing her soft cheek once more. He then quickly pulled back.

As Abby looked into Gibb's eyes, he softened his look, and smiled at her as she smiled back.

Softly he asked once more "What is troubling you Abbs?"

She wanted to blurt out "I can't take it one more day with out you!" but she knew it'd be the wrong move; instead, a thought came to her.

"Gibbs my friend got hurt and you caught me…." Gibbs could tell Abby was lying.

Softly his hand rose to her mouth. Her heart began to race. Looking into her eyes he spoke in a deep tone "Are you going to lie, or tell me the truth?"

She tired desperately to look down, but she knew better. How could she tell him she loved him? How?

Looking deep into her eyes, it hit him: what could he do? Thinking hard for a moment, Gibbs took a deep breath in, trying to find the right words. He took a step forward and, reaching out, slowly pulled her chin up. As he looked at Abby, he softy spoke.

"Abby I …….."

_**Thank you for reading, please let me know if you still want more=D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_For those who've asked, yes I have posted this fan fic before.. It has gotten deleted due to author changing story around. Am so very sorry you had to wait so long and update is short. I am dealing with family health issues, which makes it hard to write and having writer block. Hopefully will have a update by this week or next._**

Gibbs stopped, trying hard to find the right words that wouldn't confuse Abby. He never wanted her to ever distrust him.

Slowly he spoke. "Abby I have a few things to tell you, please don't interrupt me or try and stop me." He paused looking at Abby, her eyes grew big as she took in a deep breath. "Ok Gibbs." thinking to herself, this can't be happening.** No, no no no no**…..should I run? What is he going to say?** OH God Gibbs hates me!** I know he does!?

He could tell she was frightened "Abby you know how I feel, well I had hoped you've known I am your friend. We will always be good friends and…" he could see it in here eyes, as if he'd slapped her across the face.

Crushed, Abby ran up the stairs and out the door, not knowing where she was heading. All she could think about was how much Gibbs hated her. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't known how much she loved him.

Tears flowed down her face, she kept running as she turned the corner, Abby ran out into the street without looking.

The light had turned red, a car slowly collided as it hit Abby. Her body went limp. Slowly she tumbled to the ground. People came running over to the scene. Somebody asked **"is she alive?"** another **"I can feel a pulse, call 911."**

_**Would love to hear your reviews, please be kind.**_

_**Thank you**_

_**V**_


End file.
